Ilvermorny Troubles
by fandomsenigma
Summary: Tina's about to go to school, but she can't be excited while worrying about her sister. What will happen to Queenie while she's at Ilvermorny? Will the sisters figure something out? Or will Tina have to leave her beloved sister behind?


Queenie watched her sister as she paced the floor of their shared room. Every once and a while Queenie would hear Tina mumble things under her breath. Her head was so jumbled though, it was hard to single out any particular thoughts. It was completely understandable; they were in quite a tizzy. Queenie wasn't sure if cocoa could even fix this. Her head was starting to hurt from all the thoughts and worry going on in her sister's head.

"Teenie, I'll be fine! You can't _not_ go to school because of me! I'll stay with Mrs. Esposito and you'll be back during the holidays and I'll join you in a few years," Queenie's words stopped Tina's pacing while her foot was still lifted for her next step. Her thinking stopped abruptly too. Her sister whipped around so fast Queenie was surprised she didn't go all the way in a circle.

"Queenie! That is not even an option! I can't just leave you here — even if we _live_ with Mrs. Esposito, we're raising ourselves. You'd practically be all by yourself, which is the opposite of what I want. I want to be there for you, we need to be there for each other. I'm going to figure something out," Tina suddenly looked as if a lightbulb had turned on above her head. Tina's mind was going so fast Queenie was barely able to single out the word _letter_. "I've got an idea! I need to write some letters." Tina quickly rushed out of the room and started digging through the kitchen to find our stationary.

"Teenie what're doin'? I can't really hear your thoughts when they're moving so fast," Queenie peered around the doorframe, but her sister was too immersed in her letters to respond.

* * *

Tina patiently waited for her letter to arrive. She had written the headmaster personally to explain Queenie and her's situation. She told Headmaster Grimsditch about how her and Queenie live under the legal care Mrs. Esposito, the widow of a retired auror. Though Mrs. Esposito is their legal guardian, she really just gives them an apartment in her building and checks in on them once a day or so to make sure they haven't hurt themselves or broken anything.

Tina also asked the Headmaster if there was any way that Queenie could stay at the school. She asked if there was a family living in a nearby village that she could stay with, or if she could get a room or stay with a teacher even. Tina basically asked the Headmaster if he could make any of her ideas happen, or if he had any solutions of his own.

In her distracted internal monologue, she missed the post come into the kitchen. With trembling hands Tina opened the letter.

 _Miss Goldstein,_

 _Firstly, even with the small amount of your personality that was evident in your letter, I can already tell that you will be a lovely addition to Ilvermorny. I can tell you care deeply about your sister and that you are a very determined individual._

 _Secondly, I can assure you that we can make accommodations for your sister here at Ilvermorny. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Browne, lives on campus with her young daughter Elizabeth, who is four years old. Your younger sister, Queenie if my memory serves me right, can live under the care of Professor Browne under one condition, though I do not think you will mind it. Queenie will act as a nanny or babysitter for Elizabeth while Professor Browne teaches classes during the day. When your sister is not watching Elizabeth, she will be able to visit with you, and even eat dinner with you. She will not, however, be able to stay with you in the dormitories, or attend any classes with you. Any other rules and restrictions will be placed by Professor Browne upon arrival. You had also mentioned in your letter that your sister is a Legilimens, quite a skill for a young girl to have naturally. Professor Browne has also offered to help your sister control and utilize her ability, if she would be interested. I am sure New York City can be quite overwhelming for the young Goldstein._

 _The love you have shown from your sister assures me that I will not regret making this exception. Please write back to assure me of the letters arrival and your understanding of the plan. Have a great rest of the summer, and I look forward to officially meeting you on the first day of term._

 _With care,_

 _Headmaster Grimsditch_

Tina couldn't believe it! Her sister would be able to come with her! She'd have to tell Queenie right away. She stood up to go to their room to let her sister know the plan, but she suddenly heard squealing coming from that direction. She became enveloped in pink, her sister's thin arms wrapped around her, and her voice in her ears making her flinch. "Teenie that's wonderful! I could hear you reading the letter from the bedroom! I think it's perfect! Write him back, write him back!"

Tina was proud of her sister for being able to listen to the whole letter from the other room. It was always so hard for Queenie to be able to use her power the way she wants to, she just didn't know how yet. She hardly ever went outside of the apartment because everyone's thoughts and feelings were so overwhelming. But with Professor Browne helping her, Queenie will be able to enjoy the city, she'll be able to go _outside_!

"Oh Teenie, I'm so excited!" Queenie looked over her sister's shoulders as she began to write the headmaster back.

Tina paused for a second to smile to herself. Her sister and her would be okay, they'll be together and Queenie will learn how to handle her legilimency. Mrs. Esposito won't have to worry about Queenie. Tina can focus of school knowing her sister is safe. The Goldstein sister can take Ilvermorny by storm.

* * *

 _I just loved this movie and all the characters so I couldn't resist. Queenie was my absolute favorite and I can't wait to write more of her and the others! Leave a review or message me if you want me to continue, but for now this'll stay a oneshot. I hope you all have a great holiday season, and don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


End file.
